Ni en sueños puedes escapar
by Vodk
Summary: -No me gusta decirlo por lo general sueño con él y con ella cuando digo su nombre – Ino no quería seguir con aquella historia, el miedo era palpable en sus ojos, pero pesé a ello continuó- Sakura terminare la historia pero no debes buscar su nombre, bastante tienes con vivir en esta casa.


_**Titulo del fanfic: Ni en sueños puedes escapar.**____**  
**__**Autor/a: Vodk.**____**  
**__**Género: Suspenso.**____**  
**__**Clasificación: Todo público.**____**  
**__**Advertencias: Muerte de personajes.**____**  
**__**Resumen: -No me gusta decirlo por lo general sueño con él y con ella cuando digo su nombre – Ino no quería seguir con aquella historia el miedo era palpable en sus ojos, pero pesé a ello continuo- Sakura terminare la historia pero no debes buscar su nombre, bastante tienes con vivir en esta casa.**____**  
**__**Publicaciones: Publicado el 25 de octubre de 2011 en el foro Mundosasusaku. **_

_**NI EN SUEÑOS PUEDES ESCAPAR.**_

_Nunca escuche con real atención cuando me dijo que sus sueños la agobiaban, que el protagonista de sus sueños era el dueño de sus suspiros y la de sus pesadillas era su tormento, no debí traerla, ahora la culpa me ha condenado a vivir por siempre en Konoha, un pueblo pequeño y humilde, en cual quede atrapada hace un año exactamente. Mi hija Sakura tenía 18 años cuando nos mudamos a este pequeño lugar, era una chica de tez blanca, una cabellera rosa que daba hasta sus caderas y unos ojos verdes que eran atrayentes para cualquier humano.___

_Recuerdo aquella tarde en la que terminamos la mudanza, Sakura salió a conocer el lugar, en mi corazón un presentimiento confuso me decía que algo estaba por ocurrir pero hice caso omiso. Durante su paseo Sakura conoció a Ino una chica rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo llamativo, algo gritona pero una buena chica, Sakura la invito a tomar una merienda en nuestra casa, aún recuerdo aquella conversación a la cual no di ni la más mínima importancia. Ambas chicas se sentaron en el mueble con la radio encendida, todo era silencio hasta que Ino empezó a hablar.___

_-No te da miedo esta casa – comentó la rubia con clara cara de espanto, la había notado inquieta desde que llegó pero no le había dije nada, asumí que la chica no se sentía en confianza.___

_-No, pero ¿Debería? – comentó mi hija un poco inquieta, Sakura era una chica de ciencia ella solo creía en lo que podía ver, eso me encantaba de mi pequeña no era ingenua y si muy lista.___

_-No lo sé – dudó la chica de ojos azules – Aquí pasó algo espantoso un 31 de Octubre hace más o menos un año._

_-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura claramente intrigada, yo me mantenía al margen y solo escuchaba la conversación de las chicas._

_-Pues, aquí en esta casa vivía un chico de nuestra edad, era muy bien parecido, ojos negros y penetrantes, con una mirada llamativa era algo cautivante y sexy, su cuerpo era hermoso tenia altura, porte y estilo, sus cabellos aunque rebeldes hacían un perfecto peinado a la vista de todas las chicas, era el dueño de los suspiros de quienes vivíamos en este pueblo- sopló una suave brisa que movió las cortinas del lugar, la radio se escuchó entrecortada y la luz subió y bajo su voltaje, la rubia se espantó mientras Sakura solo escuchaba atenta- No debo hablar de esto.___

_-Oh vamos Ino no me piensas dejar con la duda –insistió Sakura- si no me lo dices tú lo iré a preguntar.___

_Ino tomó aire, miro para ambos lados y siguió – Era el chico más cotizado era el menor de los Hermanos Uchiha, yo tuve algo con su hermano mayor Itachi, pero eran dos chicos totalmente diferentes, Itachi era agradable con el podías hablar sin problemas pero el adonis del que te hablo, era frio, serio, arrogante, creo que eso era lo más llamativo de él._

_-¿Por qué no dices su nombre? – Preguntó Sakura confundida- ¿Hay algo malo en decirlo?___

_-No me gusta decirlo por lo general sueño con él y con ella cuando digo su nombre – Ino no quería seguir con aquella historia, el miedo era palpable en sus ojos, pero pesé a ello continuó- Sakura terminare la historia, pero no debes buscar su nombre, bastante tienes con vivir en esta casa.___

_-Oh, Ino quieres dejar de ser tan supersticiosa y terminar- decía mi hija fastidiada- Y está bien, pero sigue._

_-Él tenía una novia, una pelirroja despampanante, con una figura envidiable y de muy buena familia, pero era mala Sakura era la peor de las chicas que ha podido pisar el pueblo, cierto día él se tenía que ir, quería estudiar ser un profesional y buscar un amor real no de barrio como lo era ella- Ino hizo una pausa ya estaba anocheciendo y al parecer las nubes iban a descargar toda su furia aquella noche- Bueno el asunto es que ella estaba obsesionada con él y no pudo soportar que hubiese tomado la decisión de irse, así que la noche del 31 de octubre hicieron una fiesta de Halloween aquí en esta casa para la despedida por su viaje, yo aún era novia de Itachi, todos estábamos disfrazados, cantábamos y bailábamos, hasta que escuchamos un ruido que provenía del cuarto de él, subimos corriendo a todo lo que nuestras piernas daban cuando llegamos lo encontramos tirado en la cama con un puñal en su corazón y en el piso estaba ella igual tirada y con un puñal en su estómago, lo cual hizo que sus ojos miel se tiñeran de rojo sangre, ella murió con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- miró a Sakura un poco insegura de cuál era la expresión que tenía y termino su relato- Desde ese día nadie había vivido aquí hasta ahora, prométeme que no buscaras información sobre ellos como te digo el solo pronunciar sus nombres no es grato._

_-Ok Ino ya relájate- se levantó mi hija del mueble y retiró los platos de la merienda- tranquila, oye ya debes irte al parecer va a haber tormenta._

_Ino se fue a su casa y después Sakura solo se mofo de aquella historia, a mi hija le caía muy bien la chica rubia pero no podía creer que hubiese gente tan supersticiosa, esa noche deje a Sakura sola mientras hacia mi turno en el hospital del pueblo. Pero a la mañana siguiente no podía creer lo que mis ojos encontraron. Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, lloraba sin cesar mientras las ojeras que había en su rostro eran clara muestra de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Recuerdo aún sus palabras._

_-Mamá, mamá – me dijo entre lágrimas y gritos de desesperación- no podía escapar mamá, sus ojos me perseguían yo solo hablé con él – siguió llorando, mientras miraba para todos los lados como si alguien estuviera cerca._

_-Sakura cálmate hija- dije asustada, jamás había visto a mi hija en tal estado- duerme un poco.___

_-No, no, no, mamá él está en mis sueños pero ella me atormenta en mis pesadillas – me miro horrorizada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- Mamá yo lo quiero, pero ella me mataría –esta vez rompió en llanto y empezó a acurrucarse en mi cuerpo._

_Siguió llorando durante un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida, era las 12 del mediodía del 31 de Octubre, ¿Qué pasaba? Jamás había visto a mi hija en aquella situación y yo no me había sentido tan impotente al no poder ayudarla, acaso la historia de Ino había causado tal efecto en ella. Solo era una historia. _

_Durmió aproximadamente dos horas cuando de repente escuche un fuerte golpe que provenía de la habitación de Sakura, subí tan rápido como pude y cuando la vi mi cuerpo se quería morir y mi alma se desgarraba, mi pequeña estaba tirada en el suelo dando gritos, con los ojos en blanco, solo susurraba un nombre: Sasuke. De inmediato entre a la habitación y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se erizaba e instintivamente tenía miedo, había algo que me hacía temer. La sacudí con violencia hasta que volvió en sí misma, pero sus ojos tenían un matiz rojo en lugar del verde esmeralda de su mirada, me horrorice y la examine, de repente rompió en llanto nuevamente y miraba a su alrededor como si algo o alguien la acecharan._

_Había pasado la tarde, ya eran las 6 de la noche deje a Sakura durmiendo en su habitación, no me atrevía a creer en algo "sobrenatural", Sakura y yo siempre habíamos sido mujeres de ciencia solo creíamos en lo que podíamos ver, no en engaños de los sentidos, mucho menos en expresiones del subconsciente como eran los sueños, esa noche Ino llamo a la casa preocupada, quería que Sakura durmiera en la suya, pero me negué rotundamente. Cuanto desearía haberla dejado ir._

_11:30 de la noche, a las afueras se escuchaba todavía los niños pidiendo dulces y haciendo travesuras, los jóvenes con su música disfrutando del Halloween, en mi casa solo se escuchaban gritos desgarradores, lágrimas y el dolor de una perdida, justo a las 11:30 Sakura grito de dolor, fui de inmediato a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro y la luz no encendía, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gritos, era como si mi pequeña luchara con algo, empecé a llorar y busque una linterna, cuando la vi ya no gritaba, en medio de la oscuridad camino hacia mí, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió eran de un rojo sangre, me tomó por el cuello e intento asfixiarme, poco a poco sentía como la vida se iba de mi cuerpo, aquella no era mi hija a su alrededor había un aura de maldad que penetraba cada parte de mi cuerpo y me paralizaba, entonces cuando ya creí que todo estaba perdido la vi a ella, una luz brillante la rodeaba y un vestido blanco le daba una apariencia angelical, agarrada de su mano iba un joven realmente hermoso con un vestido negro que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos, aquella era Sakura. Ella y el joven de alguna manera sujetaron el cuerpo que estaba por quitarme la vida, los gritos de aquel ser retumbaron en mis oídos, yo solo salí corriendo a llamar a la policía._

_Esa noche perdí a mi hija, al día siguiente una vidente me explico lo ocurrido, por alguna razón el alma de Sasuke, el chico que había muerto en esa misma casa, se había enamorado de Sakura, pero al ser tan trágica la muerte tanto de él como de su novia Karin, sus almas habían quedado penando en aquella habitación. Karin al ver que Sakura era el nuevo amor del chico, decidió apoderarse de su cuerpo, por ello en sueños intentaba despojarla de su ser. Sin embargo, al quedar el alma de Sakura sin cuerpo iría a reunirse con Sasuke y ella quedaría atrapada en el cuerpo mortal, y yo atrapada en este pueblo, atada por los recuerdos y la presencia de mi hija._

_Hoy en día, Karin se encuentra atrapada en el cuerpo de mi Sakura en una clínica mental, a veces la voy a visitar pero el rojo sangre de sus ojos hiela mi ser y me aparta de ella, otras veces la veo de lejos con la esperanza de que algún día vuelva a ser Sakura. Pero un día como hoy 31 de octubre noche de halloween, veo a Sakura caminar junto con Sasuke por los pasillos de la casa, eventualmente oigo sus risas y cuando escucho algún golpe ya sé que ella se enfadó con él. Sencillamente hay amores que están destinados a fundirse así sea en el más allá. Muchos dicen que debemos temer más a los vivos que a los muertos, pero me ha quedado claro, que depende de que muerto estemos hablando._


End file.
